Mary Jane Watson
Mary Jane Watson, aka MJ to everyone else, is an old childhood friend of Peter Parker. Later on, she becomes a major love interest of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Characteristics *'Name': Mary Jane Watson *'Codename/Aliases': MJ, Red, Brainy Janey, Scarlette Spider *'Spider': Red Cross-Back Orbweaver *'Age': 17-18 *'Hair': Scarlett Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (Black and White in Spider form) *'Likes': Journalism, Peter, Gwen, fashion, detective work, modeling, Henry (goofy brother figure), Felicia (cooler sister figure) *'Dislikes': girls hitting on Peter, being pegged as a pretty face, being lied to, seeing her friends hurt, drugs, being dumped, dating the guy who will treat her the worst *'Family': Philip Watson (father), Madeline Watson (mother), Gayle Watson (elder sister) Appearance Casual Demogoblin Were-Spider WW Attire Background Mary Jane Watson was born to Philip and Madeline Watson. MJ is the second of two children with her elder sister Gayle having been born four years earlier. Due to her family's constant moving (as a result of her father's various teaching jobs) MJ began developing a more extroverted and care-free personality, a trait which helped her make friends as the Watson's moved from one location to the next. Though they managed to settle in Queens, New York when she was only four, and moved next door to Peter Parker, whom she had befriended easily. Going to the same school as Peter, the two became very good friends, as well as Peter's only one. Though during the time, Peter had been growing fond of her and more than just a friend, but didn't act on it. Though she noticed it but if he did so, would say that they would remain friends, due to her father's treatment and abandonment issues with her mother. Though once again, at the age of ten, her mother moved away due to her father getting a supposed better job in Philadelphia. After her mother Madeline left Philip, the Watson women stayed with various relatives. One such relative that MJ was particularly fond of was her Aunt Anna, living in Queens, New York. There, she once again met up with Peter in high school, though at the time was seen as a brainy beauty, but remained at Peter's side as his friend, alongside Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales, and Henry Lee. She was present with Peter on the day he was bitten, and even stayed with him as they went to the hospital, even staying with him for three days until he awoke, feeling groggy, but gave him a hug, glad that he was alright. Turning away from Gayle's impending misery, Mary Jane buried herself in acting, detective novels, her studies, parties, and New York's new celebrity sensation... Spider-Man. Mary Jane saw that she and Spider-Man shared two things in common - a determined to enjoy life, and a mask which hid their true faces. Though she later saw she wasn't the only one to change, as Peter recovered from the hospital, he started to act strange, or changed physically. One night, when she learned from Henry that he was staying over at Kong's, she caught him with a drunk Liz trying to kiss him. Realizing she had lost a friend this way, she bolted back to her home and wept, feeling dejected for some odd reason. That very night, a gunshot was heard from next door, causing her and her mother to rush out the scene, seeing Ben Parker's car being driven away. Paramedics were taking over the scene, while MJ had learned that Peter's Uncle Ben had been fatally shot. Not wanting her daughter to go through with this, her mother called a cab to take her to her Aunt Anna in the city. Before she got halfway there, she jumped out, rushing back to the house to help Peter out, knowing he would take this the hardest and needed to be there for her friend. She was only a yard away from both houses, as she watched Peter arrived home and rushed inside. A minute later, she could hardly believe her eyes as she saw Spider-Man crawl out of an upstairs window, off to seek revenge on his Uncle's killer. It was then that she realized that Peter was the wrestler, Spider-Man. Nearly three in the morning, MJ waited outside the cellar door to the basement that was Peter's lab. When she saw him walk towards it, half-exhausted, and dressed in casual attire, she calmly surprised him, asking if he was okay and needed to talk about anything, expecting him to reveal his identity as Spider-Man. Though a half-exhausted and mentally weakening Peter crashed onto his knees, doing his best not to cry over this loss. MJ knelt down with him, hugging him telling him that things would be okay, never revealing to him what she knew and keeping it buried inside. At the day of their high school graduation, which was held at Time Square by Oscorp due to Norman’s funding (which was also the day when Osborn would have been sacked by the B.o.D of Oscorp), the graduation ceremony was under attack by a foe called the Green Goblin, who murdered the Board of Directors and would have killed MJ, if not for Spider-Man intervening, saving her, and giving her the first time web-slinging to a building before she fell to her death. After he left, it was then that the redhead realized she had fallen deeply in love with the wall-crawler, as well as Peter Parker, but due to her father and older sister’s past, she couldn’t commit to a relationship with him, let alone tell him what she knew. During their first year in Horizon University, she and Peter dated a couple of times, becoming part of an inner circle of friends, joined with Henry Lee, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, Miles Morales, and amazingly, Flash Thompson and Liz Allen joining them, along with Ben Reilly, who was a bit of an outcast. Although Peter and MJ dated each other and secretly loved each other very much, Peter's secret identity proved a heavy burden on their relationship. Later on, Mary Jane broke up with Peter and began casually dating Harry, though she flirted shamelessly with Peter, and others. But when Harry developed a drug addiction, his relationship with Mary Jane suffered greatly, and it never truly recovered. Mary Jane's friendship with Peter remained true, and she comforted him through hard times. Harry, meanwhile had become increasingly unstable becoming jealous of her bond with Peter as well as becoming obsessed with Spider-Man since he believed he ruined his life, and Mary Jane abandoned him completely. Over time, Peter began to realize that there was more to Mary Jane than the "party girl" persona she affected. As Peter departed on a trip to Africa with T’Challah, he left Mary Jane with a kiss which at last reflected the depth of feeling that had developed between them. In her words... "Wow!" Later, Peter began to fear for Mary Jane's safety more than ever when the Green Goblin kidnapped her in a twisted attempt to gain Peter's allegiance and flung her off the Queensboro Bridge. MJ survived, but was left traumatized. Even though she secretly knew the reasons for his unreliable behavior, Mary Jane still felt the need to punish him - occasionally dating others to get her point across. But things got to become worse for her and Peter, as he started slowly drifting away from Mary Jane fearing now more than ever for her safety fearing that she would be killed too because of his life as Spider-Man. Long after his father was supposedly killed, Harry told her that Peter killed his father, and later on tried to kill Peter as the Hobgoblin. After the fight, and meeting with MJ, Peter ended the relationship after realizing his life as a superhero would always endanger her. This in turn, broke her heart for the first time, as she stayed in her apartment for three days. Shortly thereafter, Mary Jane went out with Mark Raxton, with the insistence of Gwen Stacy (who was Spider-Punk at the time) and Liz Allen (started crushing on Peter). After one date, however, she planned to prove herself to Peter and to get him back. When Raxton asked what was so special about Peter, she simply replied "everything". She had difficulty moving on from Peter and dealing with the state of their friendship, especially when Peter tried distancing himself from her constantly. However, Peter showed an interest in reconciling their differences, and becoming, if not a couple, friends again. Although she regained her courage and the two soon reconciled, When MJ's father had come back and intruded in her life, as well as read her diary and found her referring to something as the "bridge accident" where she was nearly killed, he told MJ that she could not see Peter anymore. Furious, MJ ran away to an old factory but Peter found her. It was after that, she revealed her feelings to him, removing her mask in shared honesty, almost crying for the two to run away and get married. Though Peter said that it was only out of a desperate loneliness that he convinced her not to rush it. Mary-Jane revealed to Peter that she knew that he was Spider-Man. Since his mask was now gone, she removed hers, and told Peter about the other side of Mary Jane, and her own difficult past. In their shared honesty, the two realized how close they had become in their lives. Now wondering what to do next, MJ said they could make the relationship work this time: with her becoming a were-spider too. He almost decided against it, but she convinced him to do so, seeing that fighting it would hurt him more. They make out, as well as filling her with Arachnthropy at the climax that lasted hours, leaving them both to sleep in the process. The next morning, with MJ physically changed, the two reconciled becoming more closer and rekindling their romantic relationship. Later on, MJ transformed into a beautiful red Orbweaver were-spider, and thus went by the title, the Scarlette Spider: the Wild Card of the Web Warriors, as well as Peter’s main Love Interest. Personality Mary Jane seems to be a caring person as she cares about both Harry and Peter both however there is a hint of romance between Mary Jane and Peter as a result of their history together and the time when they were 12 and decided to get "serious". Mary Jane seems to be seriously focused on her future and plans after high school. hough at the time, she goes to parties to forget the troubles of life: something that she forged when her older sister Gayle married her highschool sweetheart but gained nothing but misery. Because of this, she didn't want anyone to see her troubled, and decided to wear a mask of a party girl persona. At first, she wasnt serious about being in a relationship, as when she dated a guy, he alwasy ended up treating her the worst, and every boyfriend she had treated her way worse than the last. That, and she got sick of being treated like some party favor. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Were-Spider - Red Cross Orbweaver' *'Transformation' *'Spider Physiology': Spider-Woman's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing her to form temporary molecular bonds between her body and another object. This enables her to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. She also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts her to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of her skull. Through experience, Spider-Woman has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles she feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. **'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Woman possesses superhuman strength enabling her to press lift approximately 6 tons. Spider-Woman’s physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard auto mobiles with ease. She must also pull her punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, her blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. She has demonstrated that she strong enough enable her to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Woman’s physical strength also extends into her legs, enabling her to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. **'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Woman can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Woman's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. At her peak, Spider-Woman can physically exert herself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair her. **'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Woman's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. Her body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. She can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. **'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Woman’s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Woman is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being, despite their enhanced strength. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. She can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, and trampolines. **'Superhuman Equilibrium': Spider-Woman possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust her position by instinct, which enables her to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. She has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of her agility, strength, and equilibrium. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Woman's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with her spider-sense, the speed of her reflexes allows her to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if she is far enough away. **'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Woman has the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to her body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. **'Spider Sense' **'Immortality:' According to Norman Osborn, the OZ formula bestows a form of immortality that prevents those infused with it from being permanently killed nor age as well. *** Regeneration: As an immortal, she can rapidly regenerate form harm. *'Extra Arms' **'Spider Legs': In addition to extra arms, MJ possesses four spider-legs that can grow from her back. These legs possess extra agility and speed, and also are perfect for weaving bigger web nets. On occasion, MJ can fire brilliant bursts of Venom Strikes from the legs. *'Venom Strike' *'Organic Webbing': Like all were-spiders, she has organic web shooters enabling her to release strong elastic adhesive webbing, though unlike males as a female, she can shoot them through her fingertips. Spider-Woman can use these webs for transportation (web slinging), binding foes, and creating sticky nets. There appears to be no limit to how much organic webbing she can produce. Skills *'Acting': MJ has quite a talent in acting, perfect for infiltration, as well as to make an audience applause, cry, or laugh. *'Dancing': MJ is a terrific dancer, even helping Peter with his lack of dancing. Though comments he's cute when he's clumsy on his dancing feet. *'Detective Skills': MJ has a knack as a detective. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': MJ has had practice combat from self-defense classes after her father had left, and she dumped Morrie Bench before going back to Queens, New York. Afterwards, she trained along with Peter with Shang-Chi and Stick, even using her Spider-Legs as extra limbs and weapons. Equipment *'Hero Outfit' *'Utility Thigh Pouches and Belt' Relationships MJ's Relationships Gallery Mary Jane Watson, casual, hero attire, and anatomy.JPG Mary Jane Watson (Scarlette) , W-Spider and Hero Attire.JPG Eyecatchers FM Spiderverse - MJ 1.png|MJ 1 - artwork by Izra Voice Actor Vanessa Marshall Trivia *Mary Jane was first mentioned in [http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_15 Amazing Spider-Man #15], made a cameo with her face hidden by a lampshade in [http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_25 Amazing Spider-Man #25], and made her first full appearance in [http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_42 Amazing Spider-Man #42]. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Peter's Love Interests Category:Were-Spiders Category:Web Warriors